kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
STORIES Kung Fu Humans: Three human girls, Kelsi, Nicole, and Trinity, enter the world of Kung Fu Panda, where they learn about themselves and train to become powerful warriors. But things take a sudden twist when an evil goddess enters the Valley of Peace in the form of a human, and these three girls are the only ones who can defeat her. (Season One, Book One) Not Just A Cat: After a group of cat bandits invade the Valley of Peace, the Dragon Sisters bring Trinity and Nicole's cat, Kahn, to the animal world to help investigate. But Kahn may have more to do with the evil bandits then they thought, since he's related to their leader... (Season One, Book 2) Weird Science : After the death of Kelsi’s science teacher, a mysterious man comes in to Henting Middle School to take the teacher’s place. But this man may not be safe, as the Dragon Sisters think. It turns out that their suspicions are correct when they discover that this man is out to destroy the girls! (Season One, Book 3) Kingdom Come: 'Po has gone missing, and Shifu thinks that his kidnapper is Tai Lung’s lover, Lindsey. Lindsey tried to break Tai out of prison many times, and now that Tai is gone, Lindsey may be out to kill Po as revenge. Can the Dragon Sisters and other masters save the Dragon Warrior? (Season One, Book 4) 'The Dance: 'It's the end of the school year dance at Kelsi, Trinity, and Nicole's school, and the Dragon Sisters decide to go. But during the dance, something happens that causes Kelsi's heart to shatter, and it involves her ex-boyfriend and her rival. What is this event, and how will she heal her heart? (Season One, Book 5) 'Blackbird: '''Kelsi's seven-year-old family-friend, Emily, has always dreamed of doing something great. But when a weird event happens and she ends up in the world of Kung Fu Panda with the Dragon Sisters, she may finally be able to use her broken wings to help her fly. Inspired by ‘Blackbird’ by The Beatles. (Season One, Book 6) '''The Night of Talent: '''The Valley of Peace talent show is coming up, and the Dragon Sisters decide to enter. But a mysterious, talented duo has entered the contest as well. Can the Dragon Sisters come out above their new rivals? (Season One, Book 7) '''Come Away to the Water: Nicole has always loved water, but her overprotective mother won’t allow her to go to the beach. One night, Nicole and Trinity sneak out and join Kelsi’s family to go night swimming. But while there, Nicole finds out that she has another special power. (Season One, Book 8) What it Feels Like: Po wakes up from a nightmare crying and screaming, so Kelsi sings a song that she wrote herself to calm him down. (Season One, Book 9) Safe and Sound: '''A Kung-Fu loving girl named Fu has run away from her hating mother, Tsumetai, and goes to the Jade Palace in search of help. Now the Dragon Sisters and the gang must help the girl find a better home. But in order to find a home, Fu’s biggest dream must come true- or has it already come true? (Season One, Book 10) '''Taking Over Your Jar of Hearts: A charming and sweet cat named Sa La comes to the Jade Palace, and claims that she and Po were in love many years ago, which makes Kelsi furious. But Po claims he has never met Sa La in his life, which breaks the cat's heart. Will Po remember Sa La and get back together with her, or Sa La leave the palace in tears? (Season One, Book 11) A Valley of Peace Wedding: The masters have been invited to the wedding of Princess Isabelle Castana, known to Kelsi as her old babysitter Izzy, and a man named Ryu, captain of the royal guard. But Kelsi notices that Izzy is acting very rude. Is it because Izzy is evil? Based off of an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Season one, book 12, Season Finale!)